


What Just Happened

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi is in crisis. He's in love with his best friend Ishida, Yamato. Come and find out what happens. Yamachi/Yamatai





	What Just Happened

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

It has been 6 months since we returned from saving the digital world and seen our Digimon friends. My name is Yagami, Taichi. Everyone has been doing their own thing. Okay that's a lie, everyone is free most of the time. I just been avoiding Yama at the moment. He makes me feels things that I don't know how to deal with or control. I am fine hanging out with him as long as we are with the others. Never when it's just me and him. I'm looking at the park that my sister and I would play at so much, reminiscing about our adventure that I didn't realize someone was walking towards me. So lost in thought until I turn to my left to see him. Ishida, Yamato in all his glory sitting next to me. So startled, I end up falling off the bench while he just raised a brow. Before I could say anything, he offered his hand. I stare at him lost in his icy blue eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good" I said my face scarlet.

I grab his hand as he helps me up. I begin dusting off the dust off my shorts and forcing the blush to leave my cheeks. I needed to get away now I thought.

"Well look at the time, I need to get going". Ready to sprint at any second. Just as I about to leave he grabs my arm and pulls me close. My back touches his chest. I could feel his breathe on my ear.

"Where do you think going?" he whispered. My face burning bright red and I try to escape his hold. He tighten his grip.

"Yamato I need to go", I stated.

Tsk as he spins me around so I would be facing him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he ask as keep me in his hold refusing to loosen his grip.

"I have not" I denied as I turn my head so I would be looking at anything but him.

Sighs as he grabs my chin and forcing me look at him. I fight against his grip but no use. I know how stubborn Yama can be.

"You think I haven't notice that you never hangout when it is just us that you only come if there is another person present".

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Yamato questioned worriedly. I shake my head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I am just sorting some things" I say as I lean against him.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked as he leaned in. I need to leave before he realizes. I mange to slip out of his hold and I was ready sprint but he slam me against a tree effectively caging me in. I knew my face was a tomato from how close he was. He notice the dark blush on my face and eye shined with realization. He smirked as my face burned brighter as he lean down and kiss me passionately.

"Next time, don't avoid me. I might not be so forgiving", he whispered in my ear.

He released me and began to walk away while I slid down the tree I was leaning on with a dazed look. He glanced back with a satisfied smirk and continued on his way.

This is probably the second time I upload a story. I hope you guys like it.  
I absolutely adore this ship: Yamachi/Yamatai

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
